shattered_perceptionsfandomcom-20200215-history
14: Miu Nakahara - The Temperance
Miu Nakahara (中原みう Nakahara Miu) is the Temperance Arcana of the Role Play, as of yet, she is unaware of Personae or the Mirror World She is played by Jade Rotaski Personality Miu is kind and warmhearted, she's a mostly positive person and always smiling to everyone she meets, she's the kind of person that draws people to her due to her sunny personality and her willingness to help everyone no matter what, even if the person is a total stranger. She's the first to arrive at school and one of the very last to leave, always offering to help other clubs if they ever need an extra pair of hands and is well known for assisting other clubs she has no part of. However her willingness to help others means that her own duties and responsibilities are mostly neglected, her grades are average at best and barely passing at the very worst, the many ideas and inspirations for projects she comes up with, wind up unfinished or scrapped before she starts them as both procrastination and her inability to tell others no, leaves her with little time to do the things she wants, and with her hectic family life on top she feels like a failure to her family for not being good enough as a student and a daughter. Repressed side Due to her own hectic lifestyle and how overwhelmed she often feels in trying to do everything at once, she constantly avoids her own work and feels like a failure deep down for giving up before she tries. Her real problem is she doesn't know which path to take for her future, nor does she seem to know her own limitations. Because of this, she has a very hard time saying 'no' to anyone who needs help with anything, which means she is constantly running back and forth trying to help others while her own life becomes more and more of a mess, and this piles up her stress threefold. Biography Miu is the middle child of three children, her father is a doctor at the local hospital and her mother is a stay at home mother who has her own business online, her family is a happy albeit hectic one, her older sister Jun, is 19 and studying at the local collage, and her little brother aged only nine is a hyperactive little brat, so the house is often bustling with activity, if it isn't from his sister having her friends over, her mother hurrying to post orders or her brother making a ruckus the Nakahara household is very rarely a quiet or serene place. Miu grew up being constantly inspired by the people and the world around her, and has always been eager to try something new, and she grew up believing that there was good in everyone and everything. Despite the hectic-ness of home,she is very close to her siblings, even though Jun constantly teases her for her scatterbrained attitude and her brother Kyou tends to be a brat when Miu has to babysit him. Her mother is a active go-getter type of person who always seems to know what she wanted to do in life, and built up her own business from scratch around looking after her children and managing the household. While Miu loves her father dearly, her relationship with him is a little more distant; being a doctor it means he is always often busy or called away to emergencies in the middle of the night, and often spends long hours at the hospital; despite the drain and stress of working said long hours she's never seen her father refuse a call to head into the hospital, and one evening when Miu asked why he had to go her claimed that "He couldn't stand knowing a patient needed him" before he left; in a way Miu really admires her fathers drive and is unfortunately, a part of why she has a hard time saying no to others as well. She's a bright and talented girl however she doesn't see her own gifts, and she has no idea what to do with her life, which is why her list of clubs is so scattered, she also assists the infirmary with stocktaking and with any injuries during sports events and festivals, due to being inspired by her fathers passion as a doctor, but in terms of career shes clueless at to what she wants to do, if you asked her what she wanted to do when she graduates she'd probably tell you 'Everything!' her life had no set path and as such she often finds herself lost either to the whims of other people or her own procrastination. Dungeon Miu's dungeon is intended to reflect both her inability to make a decision about her future and her current state of mind when it comes to procrastination, as well as being unable to see her own talents. The dungeon will first start out as neat and orderly rooms with mirrors one both sides of the walls reflecting the characters normally, as they delve further into the dungeon however the rooms become messy and chaotic, making them hard to navigate; that couple with the mirrors meas its easy for monsters to surprise to persona users. Persona Miu's persona is Cassiel... Name: Cassiel - The Angel of Temperance Resistance: Garu (Absorb) Hama (Null), Bufu (Dampened damage) Weakness: Zio Strengths: High magic, average durability Weak Stats: Low strength Abilities: Hama: low chance to instakill one foe (40% chance) Dia: Restores 30% of one allies health Media: Restores 30% of all allies health Life drain: Drains one enemy of 30 life and gives that health to Miu Patra: Dispels Rage, Fear, and Confusion on one ally Rakukaja: Increases 1 ally's Defense for 3 turns Garu: Deals light Wind damage to 1 foe. Magaru Deals light Wind damage to all foes. Dodge elec: Doubles evasion rate against Elec attacks. Appearance: Cassiel when summoned appears in the form of a tall handsome male in gold and bronze coloured armour with four gold and cream coloured wings sprouting from his back. When summoned he usually stands behind Miu; two of his wings covering the girls sides and back while leaving her front exposed so she can attack herself is she needs to. Method Of Summoning: Hair clips - White winged hair clips given to her by her parents on her birthday when she was 8 and is a very sentimental item for her; touching them and calling forth Cassiel allows the left clip to form into her persona and the right one to turn into her weapon. Weapon: Miu's weapon of choice is the rapier; being a women she;s never going to be as strong as a guy and thus with this thrusting weapon she prefers speed and a high chance of crit damage in vital areas rather then basic strength overall. Trivia * Nakahara is written with the characters for 'Middle' and 'field'. Miu is written in Kanji as 美羽 which is made up of the characters for 'beautiful' and 'wing/feather'. * Cassiel, Miu's persona was partially inspired due to Jade's love of Supernatural and the angel Castiel. * When theorizing what future careers the characters would have, it was stated Miu would probably be a nurse, walking in her fathers footsteps as well as using her caring nature to aid others. Category:First Years Category:Characters